


The Walking Dead Imagines and One Shots

by invisame



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: A collection of stories with your favorite characters. Mostly reader insert. And canon is dead to me





	1. Reunited - Negan

The air was heavy with fear. Everyone in my group was panicking and rightfully so I guess. The unknown was more terrifying than any walker I’d ever met. We’d been forced to our knees in the dark, awaiting judgment as it were. I’d fought back at first but all I’d gotten for my efforts was a split lip. So now I knelt on the ground and kept my head down. 

I’d been with this group since Atlanta, finding them right after the CDC blew to oblivion. Despite the length of our acquaintance, I still wasn’t close with anyone other than Rick and Daryl. Well, and Rick’s little girl Judith but who doesn’t get along with a baby? No one seemed to mind though. I was good at staying alive and keeping others that way and that was enough for them. They were content to leave me to my hermit lifestyle. 

I hadn’t always been that way. In fact, when the world went to shit I was with the love of my life. He’d been quick to take on a leadership role. Like Rick, he was a natural. We’d had a group. Nothing big, nothing fancy, but I’d trusted them. That was my first mistake, and one I didn’t intend to make ever again. 

“Time to meet the man,” a voice shouted and I froze. I knew that voice, but it couldn’t possibly be him. But if it was, I was going to kill him. 

But it was the next voice I heard that really threw me. “Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close. It’s going to be pee pee pants city here real soon.” And he laughed. And then I laughed. I tried not to. I was just going to look up and make sure it was him, but of course it was. No one else had a voice like that. A laugh like that. Mother fucking Negan. 

“Y/N,” Rick hissed from beside me. “What’s wrong with you? Stop it.”

And I wanted to. I knew he was terrified that I’d get myself killed, but I couldn’t help it. I’d spent a good portion of the last several years looking for this man and I’d found him like this. The irony was too perfect. 

“What the fuck is this?” that voice said. “You find something fucking amusing, sweetheart?”

I coughed as I tried to stop laughing. “Yeah, this is pretty fucking funny.”

He laughed again but this time it was more of a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ sound than an indicator of actual amusement. 

“That’s enough,” Daryl said from behind me. His voice was low, scared. And that pissed me off because Dixon didn’t get scared. 

Negan decided to ignore me and proceed with pacing in front of us while he swung his barbwire covered baseball bat. I remembered that bat. I was the one that made it for him. “Which one of you pricks is the leader?” he growled.

“You want to hear a story, Negan?” I asked before he could bully Rick any more.

“We know each other, sweetheart?” he asked and I smiled but still didn’t lift my head. He always was a smart son of a bitch. He’d picked up immediately on the fact I knew his name and he hadn’t introduced himself yet. 

I hummed in agreement. “You, me, and Lucille used to be pretty fucking close.”

That made him stop and he dropped to a crouch in front of me. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head so he could see my face. His eyes widened in surprise then went soft. He ran his thumb along my lip next to where it was split. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “You said you had a story. Please enlighten us.”

He stood and stepped back, though he remained in front of me. Negan knew I didn’t talk for no reason. He wanted to see how this played out. I locked my eyes on his.  
“One time toward the beginning of all this shit, I was on a run with a small group. We’d started our own place, it was safe enough but we still needed supplies of course.” I wet my lips and played with the cut in my lip with the tip of my tongue. “My man ran everything and everyone seemed okay with that. There were a couple of the men though that didn’t like that I had his ear, that he listened to me more than them. One of them put a bullet in my leg on that run and left me for the walkers. Told my man I died. Ain’t that some shit?”

“How do you know they told him you were dead?” Rick asked from beside me. I hadn’t shared this story with them before. Negan glanced at him but didn’t tell him to shut up. 

I smiled. “Because he wouldn’t have left me otherwise.”

“Who?” Negan asked, Lucille propped on his shoulder. His knuckles were white from the force of his grip.

My eyes moved from him to Simon who stood to one side. He hadn’t gotten a good enough glimpse of me to recognize me yet. Negan nodded and looked at the ground briefly before looking back at me. He tilted his head to indicate Rick and the rest of them. “And them?”

“Mine. They have been for a while.”

“Well, ain’t this a fucking surprise?” Negan said suddenly, loudly. “Simon, come see the pretty little treat we have here.”

“What the fuck, Y/N?” Daryl asked from behind me. I made a motion with my hand behind my back to let him know it was going to be okay. 

Simon strolled over, a smile on his face, undoubtedly thinking Negan had something special planned for him. Well, he was right in a way.

The smile fell quickly when he saw me. His gaze darted between me and Negan as he tried to get a read on the situation. “Y/N! I thought you were dead. Well, this is just great, isn’t it Negan? We’ve got Y/N back.”

Negan gave a little half-smile, flashing the dimple on that cheek. He turned, swinging the bat as he went. Simon was thrown backward by the impact. Negan hit him a couple more times, making sure he was well and truly dead. The people around me gasped, not really understanding what had just happened or what it meant for them.

When he turned back, he held out a hand. I took it and let him help me up. I had no sooner gotten to my feet before he pulled me against his chest. He used his arm to keep me pressed tightly against him. His eyes ran over my face as if he still didn’t believe I was really there. “God, I missed you.”

I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and let my fingers play in his hair before pulling his head down to close the distance between us. The kiss was slow and tender as we got used to one another again. “I never stopped loving you, Negan,” I whispered, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. 

He laid his forehead against mine. After a moment, he pulled back and pressed his lips against my head. “Hold Lucille, darlin’,” he said and I took the weapon from him. 

He turned back to my group and extended a hand to Rick. “You took care of my girl, so we’re going to call this even. Doesn’t mean you get a completely free pass, but we’ll work this shit out, yeah?”

Rick stood and shook Negan’s hand, but looked at me in confusion, obviously still at a loss as to what exactly was going on. 

I gave him a smile. “It’s okay, Rick.” I looked at the rest of the group. “You guys can get up now.”

“Saviors, move out,” Negan called and his men began scrambling back to their vehicles like the whole evening had never happened. He reached over and took Lucille back from me before wrapping his free hand in mine and tugging me against his side. I had a feeling it would be a while before either of us let the other out of our sight. 

My attention got pulled to Abraham helping Daryl struggle to his feet. He looked between me and Negan. “You sure about this, Y/N?” he asked in that low drawl. “You gonna be okay?”

Negan tilted his head back with a laugh. “Oh, I like this one,” he said. “I like him a lot.” He smiled down at me. 

“Yeah. You two would get on famously.”


	2. Fences (Part 1) - Daryl/Reader and Rick/Friend Reader

You walked the fence at the prison, stabbing walkers through the chain link. It was the only way to make sure they didn't build up too much and take the fence out. Some of the others hated working the fences, but it never bothered you. It gave you a chance to think.

On this particular day, you weren't just killing walkers, you were checking the fence for weaknesses. If you found a section that needed to be reinforced you tied a piece of colored ribbon to it so it could be looked at later. The fences were strong but they could only take so much constant pressure before they began to give out.

Kind of like your relationship with a certain redneck. Your morning had started out with yet another argument with Daryl. He'd been pissed that you slept in. He didn't give a shit that you'd helped Rick with Judith last night and hardly got any sleep. She was only teething, but that was enough to keep her from getting settled. 

"(y/n)!" Daryl yelled as he stepped into the prison yard. You ignored him and continued with your work. "(y/n)!" he yelled again. 

Deciding you were due for a break anyway, you turned to watch him walk to you. You leaned your makeshift spear against the back fence and took a drink of water, all the while watching your boyfriend scowl his way over to you.

"I see you finally got your ass out of bed," he said, coming to a stop a few feet away. There was a time when he would have said that with a smirk, or even a smile, to let you know he was teasing, but those days were long gone.

"I told you I was helping with Judith last night."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to be doing that shit. He's got Beth and Carl to help him out."

You clenched your teeth to keep from saying something that would only spark another argument. Instead, you just looked at him, waiting for him to say whatever he had come out here to say.

He shifted on his feet and looked past you to the walkers along the fence. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be going on watch."

"I traded shifts. Felt like being on the fence today."

He narrowed his eyes. "Your shift on watch was with me."

You shrugged. Telling him that was the main reason you switched shifts wasn't going to help matters anyway. Besides, he was smart enough to figure that out on his own. When he didn't say anything else, you grabbed your spear to get back to work.

Daryl grabbed your arm and turned you back to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm pissed, Daryl. You were dick this morning. Just like you've been a dick to me for the last several weeks. You don't get your way and you throw a tantrum like a damn toddler."

His grip tightened on your arm as he took a step toward you. "If I'm such an asshole, why the fuck you still around, huh?"

"I've started asking myself that question every day." It was true, too. At first, you'd hoped your fun, loving boyfriend would come back, but it was becoming readily apparent that wasn't going to happen.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you kidding me right now?" he yelled.

He shook you when you didn't say anything. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

You frowned at the pain in your arm. "Let go of me, Daryl."

He didn't just let go of you, he shoved you back away from him. You weren't expecting it and tripped over your own feet to fall on your ass. "What the hell?" you yelled at him.

"Weren't you expecting that, (y/n)? If I'm so damned awful to be around you should be expecting shit like that. Hell, you should expect to have the shit beaten out of you every once in a while, too, huh?"

He lifted his hand as if to strike you. You clenched your eyes shut and covered your head with your arms.  When no blow came you took the chance to look up. He stood over you, looking down at you in disgust and hurt. "You thought I'd actually hit you?"

"What did you expect me to think when you act like that, Daryl?" Tears ran down your face. 

He looked sorry, just for a moment, and it tugged at your heart. But this was too much. You were finished. You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I'll get my stuff out of your cell while you're on watch."

His jaw tightened but he just waved a hand at you in dismissal and stomped off. You followed him with your eyes until he disappeared into the tower. 

"Need help up?" a voice asked and you turned to see Glenn standing in front of you with his hand out. Worry lined his face. 

You took his hand and let him help you to your feet. "How much of that did you see?"

His brows lifted into his hairline. "All of it."

Your cheeks heated in embarrassment. Glenn put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? That's all on him. Why don't you go on and do what you need to do? I'll finish up here."

Ordinarily you would argue. You liked to pull your own weight, but you didn't have it in you right now. "Thanks, Glenn," you said and handed him your spear. You started for the prison only to stop when Glenn called your name. 

"You need to tell, Rick."

You waved to let him know you'd heard. This was so not a conversation you wanted to have with Rick. He was one of your closest friends. To say he was going to be displeased with Daryl was an understatement. But you had to at least tell him you broke up if you wanted somewhere to sleep that wasn't a bed with your ex-boyfriend. 

***

You'd gathered all your extra stuff in your backpack and carried your clothes in your arms as you now looked for Rick. Finally you found him in his room taking a nap. Judith must have not given him a break after you went to bed. You stood in the doorway for a moment and watched him. It was rare to see him looking peaceful. When you turned to leave, deciding you'd just hole up somewhere until he woke up, you ran into Carl. 

He studied you without saying anything for a minute. You looked at him in confusion. Usually you and Carl got along well and he never failed to have a smile for you. "What's up, Carl?" you asked, keeping your voice low so as not to disturb Rick.

His eyes darted from you to the room behind you. "Hey, dad!" he said loudly, undoubtedly waking his father. Carl's eyes found yours and locked onto them. "Daryl pushed (y/n) down and threatened to hit her. She needs somewhere to stay."

Irritation and anger flared through you. 

"I saw everything. You weren't going to tell him and you needed to. I took care of it for you." With that, he threw his arms around your waist and gave you a hug before spinning and taking off down the hall. Your eyes followed him until he disappeared from your view.

"(y/n)?" that familiar southern voice drawled behind you.

You sighed and turned to face Rick who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sorry he woke you. This could have waited."

His eyes never left you. "What he says true?"

"Kind of. He pushed me and I tripped over my own feet and fell. He raised his hand to me but I think it was some sort of test. I don't know. But I do need somewhere to sleep."

He gestured to the wall across from him with his chin. "Room next door is empty. You're welcome to it."

"Isn't that one of the offices?" you asked, unsure.

"It was. I set it up for Carl but he prefers to sleep in the room with Judith still. He won't mind."

Your eyes ran over him and you could tell he was keeping himself from saying something. "Are you sure I wouldn't be better in one of the cells?"

"You're one of the few I'd trust this close to my kids, (y/n). And I'll feel better if I'm gone overnight having you here for them. It's as much for me as for you."

There wasn't much you could say to that so you nodded in thanks and headed next door to check out your room.  


	3. Fences (Part 2) Rick/Reader and ex Daryl/Reader

You woke early the next morning, not used to sleeping on your own anymore. There were only a couple of other people eating breakfast with you. You were lost in thought as you ate and jumped when a tray slammed on the table across from you. Your eyes darted up as Daryl dropped into the seat across from you.

"I thought you'd be back last night," he mutters so you can barely hear him.

You look at your food. "I thought I was pretty clear when I said I was moving out. I think it's time to face the fact we're no good for each other."

"What the fuck, (y/n)? We get in one fight and you're just going to run off?"

"It wasn't one fight. We've been fighting constantly for weeks. I'm tired of it. And if it was going to get better, it would have already happened." 

He shoved his food away and looked you over. "So, what? Did you fuck Rick last night? Is that where you were?"

You frowned at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Daryl Dixon? You know I'm not like that."

He stood and flipped his food across the table so it landed on you. "I don't know shit," he said and stormed out of the room. 

You blinked as you tried to process what just happened. 

"Are you okay?" you heard Rick ask and you looked up to see him frowning in the direction Daryl had gone. 

"Yeah. I'm just going to get cleaned up." He helped you get the food off and watched you as you walked back to your room.

***

That morning was just the beginning of Daryl's newfound war against you. It was never anything serious, just saying shit to you here and there. Sometimes taking your stuff and putting it somewhere it had to be retrieved. It had been three weeks now and Rick had gone on a supply run, leaving Daryl in charge. 

Currently you were walking the fence with your spear. You'd already worked the crops and taken a shift at watch. You'd managed to take a couple of breaks to eat or stay hydrated but otherwise you just kept working. Others had tried to talk to Daryl on your behalf only for it to almost come to blows. You'd eventually gotten them all to just leave it. It wasn't worth it.

You'd had worse days when you were on the run and thankfully it wasn't too hot today. Carl kept sneaking you water, knowing Daryl wouldn't dare do anything to him. 

"How's it going, (y/n)?" Daryl smirked as he came over to you.

You almost swooned from the smell of whiskey on his breath. No wonder he was being such an ass. You briefly wondered if he'd been drinking the whole time your relationship had been falling apart. It would explain a lot. "It's going pretty shitty," you told him as you leaned your spear against the fence. You took a long drink of your water just to piss him off. 

His eyes followed the bottle. "Where'd you get that?"

"Water fairy."

"You're real fucking funny, you know that?" He stepped forward and hooked a finger in your belt loop to pull you toward him. He looked you over and you recognized the look in his eye. He was horny. "All you have to do is say the word and I'll take you off the fence right now."

You leaned toward him and licked your lips, his eyes following the movement. You laid you palm on his chest and his breathing sped up. Moving forward you stopped an inch from his lips. "Fuck you, Dixon." You shoved him away from you but it was only semi-successful as he still had a grip on your jeans.

His eyes narrowed in anger and he grabbed your wrist with his free hand. "Let's see if you're still laughing when I'm through with you."

Before you could come up with a response, Daryl was jerked away from you and tossed aside. Rick now stood between you and the redneck. His fists were clenched at his sides and his shoulders were tight. Daryl was on the ground squinting up at his friend. "What the hell, Rick?"

"Keep your fucking hands off her, Dixon," Rick growled. 

"You going to piss our friendship away over some cunt?"

Rick kicked him in the side. "Don't call her that." He looked at Glenn and Tyrese who had been with him on the run and were now standing just past Daryl. "Lock his ass up until he gets his shit together."

They nodded and grabbed Daryl to drag him away. Rick took a breath then turned back to you. He was standing right in front of you in two long strides. "You okay?"

You nod, still in shock at his sudden appearance. 

"He didn't hurt you?" he asked as he took your hand in his to examine your wrist. 

You shook your head. 

Rick sighed. "Say something. Please."

"Holy shit, Rick."

He laughed. "There's my girl."

You tried not to think too much about the flutters you got in your belly when he called you his. "I'm fine. But I'm glad you showed you when you did. He's been drinking."

Rick frowned. "He must have snagged some on a run and hidden it."

"I think he's been drinking for awhile," you confess. "It would explain a lot."

He nodded thoughtfully then tugged you against his chest and wrapped an arm around your shoulders to pull you close. The hand that had been holding your wrist, moved down to entwine fingers with yours. Rick kissed the top of your head. "You have no idea how scared I was when I pulled up and saw you two. I thought you told me he'd backed off?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides until you left, it was just name calling and stuff. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." 

Rick went still. "What did he do when I left?"

You huffed a laugh. "This is my third shift in a row. People have been sneaking me food and water. Carl especially. But he went ballistic if anyone tried to intervene."

"Fucking dick," Rick muttered against the top of your head and you laughed for real this time. He pulled back to smile at you. His eyes searched yours for a minute then he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. 

You sucked in a breath as he pulled back to see your reaction. You closed the space and kissed him again. He smiled against your lips. This time when you separated, he leaned his forehead against yours. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get some sleep."

 

 


	4. Found - Daryl

Amanda had been walking for days. Her only weapon was a stick she'd managed to work into a rounded point. The only water she'd had was from a small stream she'd come across. When it made her sick she hadn't attempted that again. She was hungry and thirsty and tired. All she wanted was someplace she could hole up for one night so she could get her shit together.

Somehow, every path she took seemed to lead deeper into the trees. She'd found the road a couple of times, but couldn't stay on it. They'd find her if she did. Four men had found her and her sister. Promised to take care of them. They lied. Charity fought. She fought then she died. Amanda kept her head down and snuck out in the middle of the night. 

Once she'd regrouped, once she had a weapon, she was going back for them. She would kill them all. Assholes. 

A crossbow bolt was stuck in the tree in front of her. Her heart jumped in her chest. It wasn't much of a weapon, but it was a start. She was careful as she worked the bolt free of the tree. It wouldn't do her any good if it broke while she was claiming it. 

"Hey, what are you doin', girl? That's mine." 

She let go immediately and spun to face the owner of the deep southern twang. He had longish brown hair that hung straight and a crossbow pointed at her heart. He was dirty and rough but kind of cute. Okay, lack of water was making her delusional. She continued to back away from him as he frowned at her. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for a weapon that's all. I didn't know it belonged to anyone."

His eyes widened. "You ain't got no weapon?"

She held up her stick. 

He lowered the crossbow slightly. "How long you been out here?"

"Four days?" She wasn't sure but that sounded close.

His frown deepened. "You out here by yourself?"

She didn't answer, just watched him with wary brown eyes. 

He took a canteen at his waist and held it out to her. When she didn't move forward, he tossed it at her. She darted forward and picked up, taking the cap off. She took a deep breath to keep from drinking too much, too fast. Instead, she sipped slowly, enjoying the feel of the water on her parched throat and cracked lips. 

She put the cap back on and tossed it back to him. He left it where it landed. "I've got a camp nearby. Good people." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, there's a couple of assholes but we don't pay them no mind. You can come back with me if ya want."

She didn't know how to answer. She was tired of being alone. Of running from the dead and the living. But she couldn't trust him. How could she after what she's seen out here? "The dead are a safer choice than the living."

He tilted his head and looked her over. "That's fucked up. What the hell happened to you to make you think that way?"

She didn't answer. 

He nodded once and bent to retrieve his canteen. "All right. I'm heading back to my camp. You can come along or you can go your own way. Makes no never mind to me. But we got women, children in our camp if that makes you feel any better. No one there's gonna fuck with ya. I won't let 'em."

He turned and began to walk away from her, leaving the crossbow bolt that had started all this in the first place. She pulled it the rest of the way from the tree and followed behind, keeping him in sight but never getting too close. 

She noticed him glance over his shoulder a couple of times but he never stopped or said anything to her. That made her trust him more than anything else. She only hoped he wasn't leading her further into hell. 


	5. Where is She? - Rick Grimes

Daryl pulled his bike to a stop and you climbed off after patting him on the back. You took his crossbow off your back and handed it to him as he gave you a nod of thanks. Glenn and Maggie pulled up beside you in the car and you reached into the back seat to get your backpack and your baseball bat. Some people found your choice of weapon odd, but it worked for you. You also wore a knife strapped to your thigh. 

The four of you were on a run, hoping to find some more supplies for your group. In particular, you needed diapers and baby formula. Your boyfriend's ex-wife had died in child birth and the two of you had taken on the baby girl as her daddy was long dead. Carl, Rick's son, was her brother so you felt it the right thing to do even if you had never cared for Lori. You sighed and ran your eyes over the little town around you. 

"How do you two want to do this?" Maggie asked and you glanced at Daryl. If Rick wasn't around people usually deferred to one of you two.

Daryl shrugged so you answered. "We've got a pharmacy and a small market. If I send you two to the market can you manage to not make out long enough to get supplies?" you asked with a smirk.

"We won't make out," Maggie said with a roll of her eyes as she started in that direction, pulling Glenn along behind her. 

"Much," Glenn called over his shoulder, laughing when Maggie lightly shoved him.

You shook your head and glanced at Daryl. "Pharmacy it is, my friend."

He grunted but gave you a little smile. Truth was, other than Rick, Daryl was the one you were closest to. You opened the door to the pharmacy and knocked your bat against the metal door frame. Cocking your head to listen, you heard nothing but silence. "Let's go."

He nodded, stepping past you, moving his crossbow from side to side as he walked. Things were scattered everywhere, indicating the store had already been picked over but that didn't mean you wouldn't find anything. You and Daryl split to go down separate aisles. 

"Found the baby stuff. What do we need?" Daryl asked.

You stood on your toes to look at him. "Formula, diapers and anything else you can grab. Just load the car up."

He nodded and got to work as you moved toward the pharmacy and climbed over the counter. The popular and common drugs were always gone, but sometimes you found something useful. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out the medicine guide you'd found ages ago in a library and started looking up the things you didn't recognize. You grinned as in the first section you checked you found sleeping pills and a mild pain killer. The whole run was worth it just for this. 

You continued to scan the shelves, putting the valuable stuff in your bag and ignoring the rest.  You'd just zipped up the bag when you heard voices. You dropped to a crouch and slid your pack on as quietly as possible. 

"They've got to be around here somewhere. Keep looking," a voice you didn't recognize shouted.

_ Shit. _ You shuffled closer to the counter being careful not to shift any of the bottles on the floor. As you reached the counter you glanced up, wishing you could see over it without giving yourself away. A revolver strapped under the counter caught your eye. You smiled. Thank God for small towns. 

You grasped the revolver and checked the ammo to find it fully loaded. The day was looking better and better. 

"How many others are there?" you heard that voice again. 

"No one. I told you, we're it," you heard Daryl answer. 

Moving as quick as you dared, you eased your way out from behind the counter and stayed low as you moved up one of the aisles. Peeking around the end you saw Daryl, Maggie and Glenn outside on their knees. One man stood behind them with a shotgun cradled in his arms and another paced in front of them with a pistol in his hand. You could hear walkers somewhere in the distance. You needed to save your friends and get the hell out here.

You took a deep breath as you stretched out the muscles in your neck. Before you had too much time to think about it, you burst through the door and put a bullet in both of their heads. "Damn, girl," Daryl said as he gathered their weapons.

You shrugged. "Told you I was a good shot." In actuality you'd been a sniper in the army but it wasn't as if you had much chance to demonstrate your abilities. "Were there others?" 

Glenn nodded. "Two. They took off when that asshole started talking about killing us."

"Good for them," you said.

Glenn's eyes went wide. "Y/N!"

You spun to find the front end of a hoard coming around the corner of the building beside you. "Get out of here. I'll distract them," you said as you ran across the street and shot one of them in the head. The hoard moved toward the sound. You shifted your gaze to Daryl only to see a terrified expression on his face. He raised his crossbow and you shook your head. "Pick me up at the other end of the street," you yelled as you gestured in that direction with a jerk of your head. 

He nodded and climbed on the bike. Glenn and Maggie were already backing away. A few walkers turned in their direction to follow the sound of the engines, and you fired another shot to bring their attention back to you. 

You emptied the gun and tossed it aside before readying your bat. "Come on, assholes," you growled. You kept taking out any that got too close as you hurried down the street. You grinned as Daryl pulled his bike to a stop at the other end of the street. You started to jog in that direction when another part of the hoard poured out from the between the buildings to your right. 

You lost sight of Daryl and jerked to the side as one dove for you, enjoying the squishing sound your bat made when it made contact with the head. It only took you a moment to realize you were completely surrounded. "Daryl, go!" you yelled as something on the ground caught your eye. This was going to be unpleasant. 

You took a deep breath and held it before stepping to the side. Daryl screaming your name was the last thing you heard before you dropped into the darkness.

***

(Rick's POV)

"Dad! They're back!" Carl yelled and Rick made his way toward the yard of the prison. It always made him nervous when Y/N went on a run without him, even though he knew she was capable. They opened the gate and the car drove in, followed by Daryl's bike. As soon as the gate shut behind them, Maggie was out of the car running over to Daryl who just dropped to his knees. 

Rick's heart skipped a beat then started to race. "No. No. No," he muttered though no one else but him could hear it. He started to jog then flat out ran as he realized Daryl was crying. "Where is she?" Rick yelled as he got close. When Daryl just looked at him and shook his head, Rick lunged for him only to be stopped by Glenn. "Where is she?" he yelled again, tears starting to run down his own face. 

He heard the gasps behind him, people crying, but at the moment, he didn't have it in him to worry about anyone but himself. His knees gave way and Glenn caught him, lowering him slowly to the ground. Rick's shoulders shook as sobs tore through him. He screamed in aggravation and anguish before wiping a hand down his face. "What happened?" he managed to get out.

"She saved us from a couple of assholes then we were set upon by a hoard. She distracted them so we could get away," Maggie said, her voice soft. 

"I went 'round for her. Watched them take her down," Daryl said, his voice heavy with sorrow. "I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry. There wasn't anything I could do."

Rick shook his head and shoved himself to his feet, stumbling back toward the prison. He struggled to draw breath into his too tight chest. 

"Dad, what's wrong? Dad? Where's Y/N?" Carl asked as he passed by. Rick merely shook his head and kept going, looking for anywhere that wouldn't remind him of her. 

***

(eight days later)

You sighed in relief as you neared the gate to the prison. You managed to escape the hoard by dropping into an open manhole. While the trip through the sewers wasn't pleasant, it was better than you'd feared it would be. With no people and no water running, it was cleaner than it would have been pre-apocalypse. The worst part had been the dark. And the fact you'd hurt your ankle when you fell. Still, it was better than being walker food.

You'd climbed out of the dark as soon as you were sure you were far from the hoard. You would be thrilled if you never had to be in the pitch black ever again. You holed up in a house and wrapped your ankle, giving it a couple of days to heal before taking off. During those two days you'd attempted to find a car to take you home, but all the gas had been siphoned off. 

There had been some more supplies in the house and an oversized wagon in the garage. So you'd filled two duffle bags and stuffed your backpack before loading them into the wagon that you now pulled along behind you. You'd run into some trouble on your journey back but not a lot. Just enough you were covered in grime and blood again. 

It was late at night. Normally you wouldn't have traveled in the dark but you knew you were close to home when the sun went down. 

"Hold it right there," a voice said from the dark as you placed a hand on the gate. 

You grimaced, pissed at yourself for not noticing his approach. "Nice to see you too, Dare. Open the frickin' gate." 

You watched his shadow step closer to the fence. "Y/N?"

"I sure hope so," you said with a smirk though he couldn't see it in the dark.

He hurriedly opened the gates and pulled you inside before wrapping you in a hug which surprised you. Daryl wasn't the hugging type. "I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. If I'd known..."

"Calm down," you said, pulling back to look at him. "It's a long story involving some time in the sewer. I brought supplies." You gestured at the wagon. "Where's Rick?"

"In your room as far as I know," Daryl said, his voice low. "He hasn't been handling this well. He keeps sneaking off to kill walkers in the uncleared parts of the prison."

You nodded and turned to head inside. Daryl's admission bothered you. Carl had only recently lost his mother, he couldn't lose Rick as well. You really thought Rick would keep it together better than that. 

The prison was quiet and you hurried through, not running into anyone that stopped you. When you reached your room, you leaned against the door frame and smiled at the sight before you. Carl was curled up in the bed with his little sister. You fought the urge to wake him and give him a bone crushing hug. Rick wasn't in the room and you hoped he wasn't off killing walkers. 

You crept into the room and grabbed some clean clothes before making your way toward the bathroom. Hopefully someone had left some water in there you could clean up with. You opened the door and froze. Rick sat against the wall, his head down and his knees up. He looked broken. "Hey handsome," you said with a small smile.

His head jerked in your direction and he smiled before shaking his head, the hope in his eyes fading away. "You're not here. You're not real." His voice was hoarse. 

You dropped your clothes on the floor beside you and made your way toward him slowly. "I'm real, baby. I promise," you assured him.

He huffed a laugh. "You always say that." Tears started to run down his face as he pulled his gun and pointed it at you. You froze instantly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he said between sobs. 

Your mind scrambled, looking for some way to get him to believe you were real. "Get your shit together, Grimes. I don't have the patience for this." It was what you said to him whenever his uncertainties started to plague him. It had kind of become your thing.

He tilted his head to the side and studied you. "Y/N/N?" he said as he pushed himself up the wall to a standing position.

"I'm as real as real can be, baby." 

He took a step toward you.

"Our kids are sleeping in our bed so I came here to clean up and change."

He took another step and his aim faltered. 

Your gaze darted from his eyes to the gun. "What do you say you put that gun down? You're making me nervous."

He lowered the weapon and held out a hand as he took another step, pausing just an inch away as if afraid to touch you. You raised your hand and linked your fingers with his. "Hi," you said, tears filling your eyes. 

"Oh, God," he gasped as he surged forward and wrapped his arms  around you. He fell to the ground, taking you with him. The gun dropped beside you, forgotten as he grasped your face in his hands and kissed you. He was frantic as if he were dying and only your lips could save him. He tore away from your mouth only to press more kisses all over your face. 

You scrunched your nose. "I'm gross, Rick."

"Don't care," he said and continued to kiss you before moving his lips back to yours.

Several minutes later, you found yourself straddling Rick's lap as he leaned against the wall where he'd been when you first came in.  His hands still cupped your face. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he said as he studied your face. 

"That could get awkward," you retorted. You leaned forward to lay your head against his chest and his arms wrapped around you, holding you to him. 

"I'm serious, Y/N. I can't go through that again." He rested his chin on top of your head.

"I'm sorry, Rick. If it makes you feel any better, I love you, too."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, it does."


	6. One More Night - Negan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Seriously. And language. It's Negan
> 
> Inspired by the song by Maroon 5

Negan was fucking exhausted. It had been an impossibly long day filled with petty complaints and people that needed to be reminded of their place. All he wanted to do was go to bed with his woman and not leave it for about a week. 

He sighed at the thought of Y/N. He was going to have to tell her what happened with Shelly. That was the last fucking thing he wanted to do on top of all the other shit that had gone on today. If he didn’t tell her though someone else would and they wouldn’t tell her the truth and it would be his ass on the line. 

She had caught him in a lie once. More than once actually, but the last time was enough to convince him he never wanted it to happen again. He grimaced at the memory. He still had a scar from that fight. 

When he arrived at his room, he dismissed the guard he had watching the door. He entered quietly just in case Y/N had gone to bed early. He eased the door closed and flipped the lock. When he opened the door to the bedroom, he froze. His jaw clenched as his eyes darted around the room taking in Y/N’s things gathered on the bed and her angry pacing.

He leaned Lucille against the wall just outside the door. Better to keep her out of Y/N’s reach all things considered. Then he stepped fully into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. She snapped around to face him, remnants of tears evident amongst the fury on her face. Shit.

***

You had been angrily pacing the floor of your and Negan’s bedroom for hours. Once again you had foolishly believed the lies that slipped from his lips. Every. Fucking. Time. He’d tell you that you were it. The only one he wanted. All the wives were gone. From now on it was only you and Lucille. Fucker.

Your jaw ached from your teeth clenching together. Negan should have returned to his rooms ages ago but you hadn’t seen any sign of him. He was probably busy fucking that whore from the kitchen. A growl of frustration tore from your lips and you raked your hands through your hair. 

This was it. You couldn’t do this anymore. You and Negan were finished. And this time you meant it. The sound of the door slamming startled you and you spun to face that direction. Negan was home. About fucking time.

For a long moment, you simply glared at him. You’d spent the day running all the words you wanted to say through your head but now that the moment was here they all escaped you. Typical. 

Negan had never been known for his patience so you weren’t surprised when he quit waiting for you to speak and gestured angrily at the things on the bed. “What the fuck is this shit?”

“I’m leaving.” You swallowed past the lump in your throat. The words tore at your heart despite your determination to go. 

“The fuck you are, princess.” He kept his distance though you could tell he wanted to come closer. He’d gotten smarter than he used to be about your temper. 

“You don’t have anything to say about it, Negan. It’s my decision. Not yours.”

His brows lifted and his head turned slightly as if he couldn’t have heard you properly. “I don’t have a say? Is that what you just said to me? Believe me, sweetheart, I got a fucking say.”

You stomped a foot on the ground and growled in frustration. “You don’t even care why I’m leaving. You just want to make sure everyone falls in line. Well, I have news for you, Negan. I’m not one of the other mindless drones around here that does everything you say.”

He snorted. “Don’t I fuckin’ know it.”

You pressed your lips together to keep from screaming at him. Instead you reached to the dresser beside you and grabbed the first thing you felt. A vase. Perfect. You launched it at his head and he jerked to the side just in time. 

A fist of fear squeezed your heart when his gaze moved from the vase back to you. Oh, he was _pissed_. 

He pointed a finger at you. “Don’t. Don’t you fucking start that shit.”

When he took a step in your direction you panicked. You grabbed whatever you could reach and hurled it at him. Object after object flew in his direction and he either dodged them or used his arms to keep them from hitting his head. You ran out of items before you ran out of anger. As you turned to grab the lamp from the bedside table, Negan crossed the room with his long strides. 

He grasped your wrists firmly but carefully and crossed your arms over your chest. He moved you backward until you hit the wall. He pressed his body against yours to help keep you in place. “Calm the fuck down.”

“Fuck you.” You pushed against him trying to make some room between you. Your failure only made you twist and squirm more, hoping he’d let you go. No such luck. 

He shifted his hold so he could grasp your chin with one hand. His hold was just shy of painful. “Stop it, Y/N.” 

You clenched your teeth together and glared at him but quit struggling. 

“You gonna behave if I let you go?” he asked, searching your face for the truth. 

You nodded once. 

He loosened his hold on you in increments. His hands hovered ready to grab you again if necessary. After a moment, he took a step back though he still watched you warily. 

Ignoring him, you stormed over to the bed and started to gather your things. 

He groaned. “Christ. Are you going to at least tell me what pissed you off this time?”

“Why do you care, Negan?” The depth of tiredness in your voice surprised you. You guys did angry. You did screams and slaps and things flying across the room. You didn’t do serious.

Apparently the change bothered Negan as well, because he was by your side in an instant. “Woah, Y/N.” He grasped your arm and turned you to face him. You turned your face away so he wouldn’t see the fresh tears running down your cheeks. You should have known better. He simply grabbed your chin and turned you in his direction. His thumb wiped the moisture from your skin and you sniffed.

“Jesus, sweetheart. You’re killing me here. Just talk to me.”

You twisted from his grasp and crossed your arms over your chest. Not wanting to meet his gaze, you kept your eyes turned to the floor. “I can’t do this anymore. I love you, Negan but you just keep tearing me apart. I need to go.”

“Bullshit,” he snapped. Once again he grabbed at you, using his hold on your wrists, he turned you and pushed you back. Your knees hit the edge of the bed and you fell backward, Negan following you down. Keeping you pinned to the mattress with his body, he reached over and shoved your things off the end of the bed and onto the floor. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on, Y/N.”

“Shelly. Is that enough of an explanation for you?”

Negan rolled off of you with a groan. “Whatever you heard is obviously wrong if you’re this pissed. You gonna let me explain?”

His denial had anger flaring through you. You shifted your position so you were straddling him and you shoved at his shoulders. “I didn’t hear shit, Negan. I saw it. So don’t be thinking you can talk your way out of it this time.”

He titled his head and lifted a brow as his hands rested on your waist. “Just what is it you think you saw, Princess?”

You slapped his chest. “You kissed her and then you bent her over the kitchen counter. I could imagine the rest. I didn’t need to stick around to watch my boyfriend fuck someone else.”

Before you could even blink, a large, rough hand wrapped around your throat. Your positions were flipped again and you once more found yourself under Negan. He wasn’t hurting you. He just wanted to make certain he had your full attention. And if the heat pooling in your core was any indication, he certainly did. 

“You seem to be a little forgetful, sweetheart. Those vows we exchanged mean I’m a hell of a lot more than your boyfriend. And Shelly’s a pain in the ass. _She_ kissed _me._ And then I pinned her to the counter until one of the men came to escort her to her room. I most certainly did not fuck her while we waited. Which is what you would have seen if you’d bothered to stick around and talk to me instead of running off half-assed.” His words were clipped and full of anger. 

Your eyes searched his face as you looked for the truth in his words. You sucked in a breath and the motion brought your body closer to Negan’s. Judging from the bulge pressing against your thigh the argument had the same effect on him that it had on you. Your breathing grew more ragged as the want built up within you. 

Negan narrowed his gaze before smiling that impossible to resist grin of his. 

You rolled your hips against his and were rewarded with a small groan. 

“Don’t start something you aren’t willing to finish, Y/N,” he demanded, pressing his hips more firmly against yours to keep you from moving. 

“Fuck you,” you returned as you rocked your hips again. You couldn’t get as much movement, but you still succeeded in getting your point across. 

Negan’s mouth crashed into yours with force. Your teeth cut into the inside of your lip and the coppery sweet taste of your blood filled your mouth. His tongue ran across your bottom lip demanding entry which you gladly gave him. You ran your fingers through his hair, raking your nails across his scalp as you went. 

“Fuck,” he bit out as his back arched in response to the sensation, pressing his hips into yours again. 

Your hands moved around to the back of his neck, your fingers playing in his hair. “Negan.” His name was little more than a whimper, a plea. 

The thick fingers around your neck tightened their grip and you sucked in a breath as you tilted your head back. “After the shit you pulled, you’ve got to beg, princess. Beg me, Y/N. Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Please, Negan.”

He pressed the side of his face against yours, his beard rubbing against the skin. “Please what?” He spoke in a low tone his lips brushing your ear. 

A shudder ran through you at the sensation of his lips barely touching you contrasted with his grip at your throat. God, you wanted him, needed him to tear you apart and make you forget about everything. You didn’t even know if he was telling the truth and right now you didn’t care. You would worry about it in the morning. Right now you wanted one more night with the man you loved. The man who knew you inside and out. “Fuck me. Please. I need it. I need you,” you breathed out, your lips trembling. 

Negan pulled back just far enough to meet your gaze. “I’m not sure you deserve me.”

You keened in need and lifted your head so his hand pressed more firmly against your throat. “Then punish me.” You wanted him to use you. 

His eyes darkened and the pupils blew wide as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “Strip,” he commanded before pushing himself off of you. Both of you were nude within moments. “You waiting for permission?” he asked with a tilt of his head and that sexy as sin smile. And God, the rumble of that voice, which only became rougher when he was drowning in lust. 

You instantly dropped to your knees, ignoring the pain that flared through them with the impact. Taking his hard, heavy cock in your hand you stroked it a couple of times before leaning forward to take him into your mouth. You ran your tongue along the bottom and hummed at the salty taste of him. You worked him the way you knew he liked, bobbing your head and swirling your tongue around his tip when you reached it. 

That lasted only briefly before Negan took control. After all, you had told him to punish you. His fingers threaded into your hair and he held your head between his large hands. His thrusts picked up speed and depth. This was no longer a blowjob, this was him fucking your mouth. You concentrated on controlling your gag reflex as the head of his cock slammed against the back of your throat. You glanced up at the only man who could make you love him and hate him all at the same time. His eyes were closed while his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he struggled for control. 

Suddenly, he pulled back and out of your mouth. “On the bed. All fours.”

You scrambled to assume the familiar position. Your fingers curled into the bedding beneath you as you waited for him to make a move. To touch you. To ease the ache between your thighs. You didn’t dare look back at him; he’d only make you wait longer if you did. Finally his hand came down on your ass. The surprise made you jerk while the sting had you biting back a moan. 

His large hand cupped your cheek then slid down until his fingers were sliding through your soaked slit. You moaned and pushed yourself into his touch. 

His deep laugh sent a shudder of anticipation and lust through you. “You are drippin’, princess. Is that for me?”

“Yes, Negan. It’s yours.” You were panting as you pressed into him, needing more. 

Two fingers thrust into you without warning and your back arched as you hissed in a breath. “Fuck!” you yelled as those fingers curled, finding your g-spot with practiced ease. He held his fingers still while all you wanted was movement, friction. “Negan.” It was a plea, a prayer. 

“Who do I belong to, princess?” 

You shook your head in an attempt to clear the lust fogged haze that had taken up residence. “Mine. You’re mine.”

“And do you really think I’d fuck anyone else when I have this pussy waiting for me at home?”

_ Yes. Maybe.  _ Those fingers flexed once, twice. Every brush against you caused you to tremble. “No.”

“No, what?”

This time when the answer wasn’t forthcoming, he brought his free hand down on your ass even as he worked the fingers of his other hand inside of you. “Fuck. No, you didn’t fuck her. Now, fuck me, damn it.”

“As the lady wishes.” 

His hands moved away from you and you whimpered at the loss. You weren’t given much time to mourn before you felt his thick cock slipping through your folds. You sucked in a breath just as Negan rammed into you with one quick movement. “Fuck!” 

He leaned over you, enveloping you with his body as he rammed into you. The sounds that filled the room were animalistic. The slap of flesh smacking against flesh. The liquid sound of your moisture easing his way. The grunts coming from both you with every meeting of skin.

One of his large hands pressed against your stomach, holding you in place as he railed you harder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” The word poured from your mouth in a chant as you pleaded for release. 

His hand moved up your body until he’d found your throat again. He straightened, using his grip to bring you with him. Your back was pressed to his front as he continued to fuck you, the angle changed now and impossibly deep. He was reaching places inside of you that you hadn’t known existed until now. His other arm came across your waist to hold you to him. He put more pressure on your throat. Just the way you liked it. He knew every inch of your body and played it to perfection. “You gonna cum for me, princess?”

You nodded, unable to speak. 

He slammed into you again then held himself still. You tried to rock your hips, to slide yourself on his cock, but he held you firmly in place. “Who do you belong to, Y/N?” he growled next to your ear. He loosened the hold on your throat just enough you could answer. 

“You. I’m yours, Negan.”

He rolled his hips and you gasped. Your hands reached up to hold onto the arm of the hand wrapped around your neck. “And are going to fucking leave me?”

You shook your head the best you could in the circumstance. “No. Never.”

He growled then and slammed into you, quickly building back up to his previous furious pace. The grip on your throat tightened and you came apart in seconds. Your body rocked against him as the orgasm rolled through you. Your eyes rolled back in your head as tremor after tremor continued. Negan followed with a roar soon after as your muscles clenched around him. The two of you collapsed onto the bed, though he was careful to turn so he didn’t land on you. 

He kept his hand around your throat but it was now an embrace. The fingers kept running idly over your skin. Both of you struggled to catch your breath. Negan pulled you more tightly against him. Once you’d both managed to breathe again, he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“You get pissed at me, you scream. You throw shit. We’ll talk it out. But you don’t leave. Ever. Got it?”

If you didn’t know better, you’d swear there was a thread of fear in Negan’s voice. “Yeah, babe. I got it.” And maybe it was stupid of you to hope you wouldn’t end up right back in this situation in another week or a month even, but for right now, you were going to enjoy being held by the man you loved. You’d hate yourself for it in the morning. 


	7. The Gift - Daryl

You’d spent the day canning vegetables. It wasn’t your favorite thing to do, but it was necessary to get ready for the winter. You glanced out the window to see the sun starting to sink. Daryl should be back soon. He’d gone hunting. Normally you’d go with him but Maggie had guilted you into staying to help with the veggies.

You finished scrubbing your hands when you heard the door open.

“Y/N? You here?”

“Right here, babe,” you called out. Daryl came around the corner, a lopsided smile on his face. He leaned over the island to press a soft kiss against the corner of your mouth. “How was your hunt?”

He gave a one-shouldered shrug. “It was all right. Got some squirrel and a couple of rabbits.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Got you somethin’ too.”

“Me?” It wasn’t unusual for him to pick you up something on a run but what could he possibly have found while he was out hunting?

“Well, come on.” He took your hand in his and pulled you around the counter. He kept hold as he led you outside.

You looked around seeing nothing but piles of leaves. “Where—”

He held up a finger telling you to wait. Before you could question him any further, one of the piles on the porch started to move. The head of a black cat popped out of the mess of bright red leaves.

You gasped. “It’s adorable, Daryl. Where did you find it?”

He gave a little shrug as he crouched down to coax the cat forward. “It was just out there in the middle of nowhere. Came up to me and started pawin’ at my jeans.”

You watched wide-eyed as the beautiful creature came right over to him and jumped up in his waiting arms. You cooed at it as you scratched the top of its head. “Aren’t you pretty?” The cat purred in contentment.

“She’s gorgeous. What are we going to call her?”

His cheeks reddened and he glanced at you before putting his attention back on the critter in his arms. “I kind of already named her.” He held her up so you could get better look at her. “Y/N meet Eye. Eye in the Dark meet Y/N.”


	8. Earth Goddess - Negan

The mid-summer sun beat down on you, heating the skin on your shoulders and reminding you it was time to reapply your sunscreen. Not that you were certain it even helped anyway. How long did sunscreen last past the expiration date? Another one of those post-apocalyptic questions you never thought you’d need to know the answer to. You drove your shovel into the ground so it would stand on its own then took a drink of your water.

You wiped the back of your hand across your forehead and squinted as beads of sweat stung your eyes. The bandana tied around your wrist was just as soaked in sweat as the rest of you, but you used it to wipe some of the moisture away from your eyes. Your clothes clung to you as you worked and you had long ago shed your socks and tennis shoes in an effort to get more comfortable. You wriggled your toes in the freshly turned dirt you stood on.

This was your element. You thrived outside. The sun, the heat, the dirt. You loved it all. Always had. Even as a young child you ran around barefoot all summer and helped your mom in the garden. And now you were in charge of all things green in the Sanctuary. You had a plan to double crop production and were turning the land you needed to accomplish that. A glance around at all the progress you’d made had you grinning. It was a good day.

“Y/L/N!” a voice cut through the peace and your smile slipped away.

Shielding your eyes with one hand, you turned and found Simon standing on the other side of the work area. “What do you want?” you snapped. “I’m a little busy as you can see.” You never had liked Simon. Maybe it was the way he was so quick to worm his way into Negan’s good graces. Or maybe it was the pornstache. You ran your eyes over him. Yeah, definitely the pornstache.

“Boss wants to see you.”

You frowned as you tried to think of an excuse to not answer Negan’s summons. Of course, an excuse would just piss him off, but you knew by now how to handle a pissed off Negan.

“Now.” Simon added with a smirk when you didn’t immediately respond.

You stomped across the dirt toward him, mentally cussing him out the whole way. When you reached him, you put your hands on your hips and sighed. “Where is he?”

“Office. He sent these.” He handed over a pair of flipflops. A quick inspection showed them to be yours.

You tossed them on the ground in front of you and stepped into them. Immediately you turned and headed toward Negan’s office. Simon fell into step with you. “Pretty sure I know the way by now. You can go elsewhere.”

“No can do. I am to escort you to his door. He doesn’t want you to get lost.”

Irritation spiked through you. “He actually said that?”

“So to speak. I believe his exact words were ‘and walk her to the fucking door so she doesn’t get fucking lost on the way’.”

You clenched your teeth and a muscle twitched in your cheek. Fucking Negan. You stormed your way silently to his office as you thought of all the things you wanted to make sure you told him once you got there. Simon didn’t make any move to leave once you arrived and you stared at him with your hand on the knob. When he didn’t take the hint, you arched a brow.

“Fuck off.”

He held up his hands and backed away. You barely resisted the urge to flip him off. Once he was gone, you let yourself in Negan’s office without knocking. After you stepped inside, you slammed the door behind you. His head snapped up from the papers he was looking at on his desk. “How dare you?” you said, pointing a finger in his direction while your other hand was fisted on your hip. “First you sent Simon after me. Then you had him escort me like a child. Are you fucking serious, Negan? What the fuck were you thinking?”

For a long moment the only sound that filled his office was your angry panting. He just stared at you, his expression giving nothing away. Finally, he placed his hands on his desk and pushed himself to his feet. “Sit. Down.”

If he’d yelled you might have gone off again. But his voice was quiet. The tempered anger evident in the roughness of his tone. You swallowed the words you wanted to say and sat in the seat he indicated with a gesture.

He moved around his desk and handed you a glass of water. “Drink that. Slow.”

Once you were done, he took the empty glass and refilled it from a pitcher on his desk. Next, he took a rag from a bowl you hadn’t noticed before and wrung the water from it. He folded it into a rectangle and placed it on the back of your neck. You bit back the sigh of relief that threatened to escape. Damned if you’d let him know how good that felt. “Hold that there.”

He leaned against the front of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. “I took a break not long ago. Turned around in my chair and what do I see but my Earth goddess in the field below me. And is she sitting in the shade giving orders like I agreed too? No, of course not.”

You diverted your gaze and bit your lip. You knew what you’d agreed to, you just wanted to do more. At the time, you’d convinced yourself he wouldn’t mind. Apparently, you were wrong.

He placed his hands on the arms of your chair and leaned forward. You kept your eyes turned to the floor. “You were standing in the middle of that damn field on bare fucking feet breaking up the ground with a shovel. Sweat’s pouring off you and you’re grinning like a fool. And I wanted to enjoy it because God knows you’re sexy as fucking hell like that, but I couldn’t. Would you like to guess why, Y/N?”

You shook your head.

“Look at me.”

You shifted your gaze but didn’t lift your head.

“Fucking look at me.”

You sucked in a breath and repositioned yourself so you were looking him in the eye properly.

He locked gazes with you. “Could it perhaps be because you’re fucking pregnant and aren’t supposed to be doing shit like that? Especially without me or the doc around.” His volume raised with each word and you were wincing by the end.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice was quiet.

He tilted his head. “Sorry, princess. I didn’t hear that. You want to repeat it?”

You scowled at him. “I’m sorry, Negan but I’m fucking pregnant, not dying. You won’t let me do anything and it’s driving me insane.”

He straightened and wiped a hand down his face. “Christ, Y/N. What do you want me to do? I stay up half the fucking night worrying about both of you. Things aren’t like they used to be. Our options are limited here if something goes wrong.”

“I want you to quit treating me like I’m going to break if I do anything. I’ve never been the kind to just sit around on my ass. You know that.”

“I am well aware. That is why I consented to you barking orders at the other assholes around here. If it was up to me, you wouldn’t leave my sight until that baby is born and maybe for several months after that.”

You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. Frankly, you were tired of having the same argument with Negan every damn day. You knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before you didn’t feel like doing anything so you wanted to work while you could.

A warm hand cupped your cheek and you opened your eyes. Negan’s worried gaze met yours. “I can’t lose you, Y/N.”

You sighed and took his hand in yours. “You’re not going to lose me, Negan. I’m too stubborn to die. Besides, someone’s got to keep your ass in line.”

“Since when do you keep me in line, sweetheart?”

You shrugged one shoulder as you stood. “Maybe I don’t, but I’m tired of arguing.” You kissed the corner of his mouth and patted his chest before turning to head into the bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower. You can sit out here and pout if you want.”

You paused in the doorway to look back at him. “Or you could come help me scrub up. Not sure I should be bending over to clean the dirt off my feet. I’m pregnant you know.”

Negan grumbled as you walked through the room stripping clothes as you went but it wasn’t long before you heard him following behind. After all, he wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.  


	9. Fucking Finally - Negan

A lot of things changed when the world went to shit. And a lot more stayed the same. People still threw each other under the bus, or the walkers as the case may be, to save their own skins. They ran when they should stand their grounds and sacrificed loved ones if it meant they could live another day.

And as the world fell to pieces around you, you did what a marine always did. You followed orders and your commanding officer. You couldn’t say how many fled in the early days. Some were scared. Some wanted to find their families. But your squad stayed. Every single one of you. You had all followed Negan into hell before and he saw you through. He would do the same this time.

You’d been nearing the end of a three-month rotation in the states when the dead started walking. That was near two years ago now. Negan took charge as always and your little squadron had grown to thirty trained men and women that looked after everyone else on the base.

The perimeter was now mortared concrete block walls inside the fence with razor wire on the top. Between the wall and the fence was a four-foot deep pit. There was only one way in and one way out of your home. The dead didn’t pose much of an issue. Neither did the living once they realized you still had two working tanks and an arsenal at your disposal. You had no interest in saving the world, just your little part of it.

Currently, you were on your way back from a run. You’d found some supplies and a couple of civvies. You’d also lost one of the men. You weren’t surprised. Jacobs never did follow orders well and this time he’d paid with his life. Despite their numerous disagreements, Negan wasn’t taking the loss well. He never did. You’d been with him long enough to know it was pointless to say anything so you were silent as you drove the truck. He sat beside you, blood still leaking from the wound in his head as he stared out the window.

As soon as you were back on base, he was out of the truck and striding across the base to his quarters. Your gaze followed him until he was out of sight. You worried about him almost constantly though you tried to keep it to yourself.

“What’s with Sarge?” Simons asked as he came to stand beside you.

“We lost Jacobs.”

He huffed a laugh. “Good riddance.”

“Yeah, well…I don’t disagree but you know how Negan gets. Grab me the med kit and I’ll go see to his wound. You can get the supplies squared away.”

He looked as if he wanted to say something but he knew better and nodded instead. Once he brought you the kit, you left him in charge and headed toward Negan’s rooms. Hopefully, he’d had enough alone time because you were invading his privacy whether he liked it or not.

You knocked twice on the door.

“Go away.”

You let yourself in and closed and locked the door behind you.

“You hard of hearing, Y/L/N? I said go away.”

“I heard you. I just don’t care. I’m here to take care of that cut on your head.”

“It doesn’t need to be taken care of. It’s fine.”

You made a sound of agreement but made your way to him just the same. At first, you’d let him chase you off, but that had stopped ages ago. If you didn’t take care of him, no one else would, including himself. So now, you ignored him and did what you needed to do. You tossed the kit on the table and popped it open while motioning for him to lean back.

“Damn it. I said I’m fine.”

“And I said I’m looking at your head so lean back.”

He did as instructed, his dark eyes watching your every move. You poured alcohol on a gauze pad and started to clean the blood away to get a better look at the wound. As you touched the edge of the cut he hissed and jerked away from you.

“Quit squirming, Negan.”

“Sorry, princess, but it fucking stung.”

You frowned at him and the nickname but said nothing. He hadn’t used it in a long time. You were the only female in his squad and he used it to get under your skin. In fact, you weren’t certain he’d used it since the end.

When you touched the cut again, his head jerked though the movement was smaller this time, more contained. It was somewhere around the fourth time that you lost your patience. “Sit up.”

His brow furrowed. “What?”

“Straighten up in the chair,” you clarified.

He shifted his weight in his seat. “Now you gonna be on my ass about my posture too?”

You answered by straddling his legs and sitting in his lap. “Just making room for me.”

Negan sucked in a large breath as his hands automatically found your waist. “What are you doing, Y/L/N?”

You gave a little shrug as if you didn’t notice his cock growing hard against you. “I thought this might keep you from squirming.”

His tongue darted out and traced his bottom lip before he grinned. “Is that so?” His voice had taken on a rougher edge and his hands had gone from holding to caressing.

You bit the inside of your cheek and struggled to maintain your unbothered air. While you finished cleaning his wound, Negan’s hands shifted to cup your ass. You stifled your gasp and met his gaze. “Finished. I think you’ll live. I’ll leave you alone now.”

“The fuck you will,” he growled. With his words, he lifted you and pulled you forward while he thrust his hips up. Your core rubbed along the length of his hard cock and the moan you’d been fighting filled the air.

You tilted your head back and arched your back as you repeated the motion on your own. “Jesus, Negan.”

“Christ, Y/N. You’re so fucking hot.”

Your only response was to roll your hips harder and faster. It had been so long since you’d gotten off. Even longer since the cause had been anything but your own hand. Or your vibrator when you could find batteries. But this man had been the star of every one of your fantasies from the moment you met him. Long before the world fell.

His hips moved in rhythm with yours. His teeth nipped at the exposed skin of your neck pulling a groan from your overheated body. He answered with a groan of his own. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair and you held his head in place as you crushed his lips beneath yours. When the need for air outweighed your need for each other, you separated just far enough to breathe. Negan’s eyes searched yours. Whatever he found there soon had him grinning again. “Fucking finally.”

He switched the angle and rhythm of his thrusts and you nearly came apart right then. You dropped your head to his shoulder and fisted your hands in his shirt. “Negan. Fuck. I’m gonna come.”

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

That need coiled deeper in your belly and you threw your head back again. “Fuck me, Negan. I need you to fuck me.”

Your words threw him off rhythm for just a moment. “Shit. You’re killing me, baby. I’ve been dreaming about those words coming from your lips for years.” But he didn’t stop. Didn’t give you the relief you so desperately craved. He squeezed your ass, his large hands curling around your cheeks so his long fingers teased your front. He lifted you and pulled you against him as he snapped his hips. Once. Twice. And the third time had you coming undone. You screamed his name as pure euphoria rolled through you.

He rocked against you one more time then shifted his hold so his arms were wrapped around you as you trembled through your first orgasm in months. “Holy shit,” you finally managed to say and Negan chuckled beneath you.

“Oh, sweetheart. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
